


Tie me up

by Azchoco



Category: fb2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azchoco/pseuds/Azchoco





	Tie me up

“Tie me up.”忒休斯嘴里咬着红色的蜡绳，口齿不清地恳求，双手背在身后乖乖等待，身体却已经急不可耐地向前探出去，用冷汗浸湿的前额压在纽特颈侧缓慢地与他厮磨，火热沉重的呼吸打在纽特敏感的皮肤上，他觉得哥哥即将融化在手心里，而他之所以尚能勉强维持形状，仅仅是因为痛苦凝成了他骨骼和心。  
那双温柔的手在自己只穿了薄衬衣的背脊上停留轻抚，但忒休斯只觉得内心的焦灼全未得到平复，反而在他的心里撩起了一把澄澈的火，纯蓝的焰色舔舐着他的咽喉，脑海里全是沙哑的低语，那声音像在气息喷在他的耳廓：更多，更多，更多。更多的痛苦，更多的关注，更多的爱，更多的爱，更多的爱。只要纽特再多给他一点点，都能让他从野兽一样的状态中清醒过来。  
忒休斯睁着空濛的眼睛注视他的月光，视线像是落在他身上又像是无法聚焦，纽特的唇在开合，但那声音太响了，在他的意识里乱闯，把他的思路撞坏了，使他无法理解语言的意思，只能靠近，去盯住那双润泽的唇瓣，试图读出一两个关键的词语。  
这是一个吻吗？他口中的绳束被取下，换成了玫瑰一样的唇贴上来，怎么会有这样任人采撷但永远不够的甜蜜香气，他贪婪地侵略、吸吮，想要对方投降，却发现自己先在纵容他胡闹的温柔里软了腰肢。  
在他失神的时候，一双手避开他的眼目绕到他的身后，按照模糊记忆打起了绳结，粗糙的表面摩擦着他的皮肤，是远称不上疼痛的痒，忒休斯忍耐着等待着最后收紧的时刻，唇间逸出压抑着的闷哼。  
“弄痛你了？”纽特把哥哥绑在了那张重得要命的雕花大椅上，紧张的瞳孔来回乱看，想确认忒休斯安然无恙。  
感觉到意识渐渐回归的忒休斯正在好转，他摇摇头，正要告诉弟弟自己好多了，被风吹动的玻璃窗将外面的余晖反射到了他脸上，突然的光线激得他一口咬住了纽特的肩膀，引得对方手忙脚乱地翻到一块织物就遮上了他的眼眸。  
现在终于安静了。纽特已经累坏了，跌坐在哥哥脚边的地毯上。  
这可真是风景。纽特抬起头看，哥哥平时梳得一丝不苟的发丝现在散落在脸颊的绯红上，刚被自己狠狠蹂躏过的双唇略略肿着，微张的唇间是香甜的吐息，衬衫散乱，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，最要命的是那双手，虽然傲罗的职业生涯给他的手指掌心覆上了一层薄茧，但他的手腕在红色绳索的映衬下白皙剔透，脆弱易折，他回味着刚才手中的触感，只要轻轻用力，停一下，纽特用双手捂住了脸，他要做什么。  
忒休斯在引诱自己伤害他，就像被蚊子叮咬后的痒要靠更痛一点的抓挠来缓解，当哥哥被无解的痛苦纠缠时，只能依靠可控的痛苦去对抗。而他无法抗拒这种引诱，纽特清楚地知道这过程中自己也兴奋得不行，各种意义上的兴奋，现在他下半身的情况可是一团糟。  
“我应该..应该让你自己待一会儿。”纽特打算起身去解决尴尬，他可不能这么硬着跟忒休斯待在一起。  
回应他的是哥哥的沉默，于是他站起来别别扭扭地向门走去，直到忒休斯的声音在他身后清晰地响起。  
“不做吗？”忒休斯将脸转向脚步声流向的地方，他可怜的弟弟现在应该傻在原地，“你闻起来糟透了。”  
空气里确实有一丝微妙的气味，纽特皱了皱鼻子。哥哥看起来一副纯真的样子，就像刚才提出邀约的不是他一样，这让他有点气恼。  
“如果你不愿意上我，至少帮帮我再走吧。”忒休斯羞怯又难耐地打开双腿展示自己同样糟糕的情况。  
便鞋已经被踢掉了，被扒掉裤子的忒休斯现在两腿光裸，脚趾蜷缩着，用脚的侧面去摩挲纽特的后腰，他现在正游走在濒临崩溃的边缘，他的小男孩虽然埋首于他的腿间，但那双嘴唇只是细细地亲吻他的小腹和腿根，对最显眼的地方却视而不见。纽特不是有意折磨，只是担心弄坏现在无比脆弱的哥哥，他把节奏放轻放缓，一边观察忒休斯的反应一边动作。一没留意，热烫的鼻息喷在需要被抚摸的地方，引得忒休斯夹在他腰侧的脚用力往上一收。  
“快点。”忒休斯调整破碎的呼吸，小声央求。  
尝过滋味的后穴难耐地开合，单腿踩在肩膀上的姿势使它渴求触摸的样子更加诚实地展露在纽特眼前，他顺着忒休斯修长的腿向下抚去，指尖所过之处带起一阵颤栗，向里挤入了两个指节，轻轻软软地进出着。忒休斯凹起了背，发出呜呜的声音，于是他趁势添加了手指，湿润的肠肉吸吮着他的手，引诱他慢慢向深处抠挖探索。  
纽特知道什么程度叫做准备好了。手指撤出的时候，忒休斯已经被日得迷迷糊糊，浑身酸软可以被随意摆弄，唯一的意识是渴望更多的快乐，他的小男孩没让他等太久，形状契合的火热器官几乎是立刻挤了进来，填满他扩张好的腔道。  
“嗯...”满足的喟叹被一个吻堵回了嘴里。纽特把他的长腿折起，摁进了椅子里，烫人的肉刃在紧致里进出，忒休斯的脊骨一下一下撞在坚硬的椅背上，衣料沙沙，没有脱下的衬衫鼓起了风，他像一艘航船在巨浪中颠簸，大厅里的水晶灯摇摇晃晃，泠泠作响，他的纽特是海上钢琴师，游刃有余地在光滑的大理石地面上信步，手指划过的地方都是乐章。  
捕捉到哥哥控制不住的呜嘤，纽特抓住了他的腰胯狠狠顶弄那个敏感的点，身体里的液体太烫了，在血管中咕咕地奔流，快感一路带着噼噼啪啪的火花，汇成沸腾的海，忒休斯不知道自己在说什么了，嘴里胡乱地说着“给我”或者别的什么，身体拉成了一张勃发的弓。纽特试图解开他身后的绳结，却被激烈地躲开，忒休斯的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉下来：  
“不要，不要解开，惩罚我。”  
“你做错了什么，忒休斯。”纽特的手指扣在他手腕的结上，将他拖回来更加深入地进出。  
“为我的软弱，为我的恐惧，为我肮脏的欲望。”背后位和受束缚的双手让忒休斯只能用自己的脸颊和肩膀承受撞击，口中全是破碎的词句，快乐的顶端终于来临，他拱起了自己的项背，等待高潮之后无尽的下落，“为我畸形的爱。”  
“我爱你，纽特。”眼上的遮物已经在刚刚激烈的冲撞中松脱，忒休斯睁着那双灰蓝色的眼睛望向自己的弟弟，疲倦地说。  
与他同时释放的纽特以沉默的吻对他。


End file.
